Unmasking Sgt Siler
by Teri
Summary: What is the true story behind our favorite fixit man, Sgt. Sly Siler? Can we sort fact from fiction? [3 Drabbles: Highlander, MacGyver, Harry Potter]
1. Highlander: May it be Sgt Siler?

**Unmasking Sgt. Siler**  
_A Multi-Fandom / Stargate Crossover  
_by Teri

* * *

Summary: What is the true story behind our favorite fix-it man, Sgt. Sly Siler? (Multiple Crossovers). Can we sort fact from fiction? Crossgate – Things that Never Happened Challenge 

Disclaimer: Not associated with the owners or creators of any shows mentioned. No harm is intended to the copyright holders. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Spoilers – Nothing that would give away major storylines.

* * *

****

**_May it be Sly Siler . . ._**

Jack noticed Sgt. Siler had a machete and he was using it to cut away the alien plant form from the walls of the science lab. He couldn't help wondering where Siler came up with a machete. It wasn't exactly standard SGC issue.

Sly felt odd using his machete in public. He had become use to hiding it in recent years. Carrying swords, knives, and similar weapons in the open just wasn't in vogue has it had been most of his life.

He was good at fixing things computers and electronics. Of course, his current bosses would be shocked to learn that he had worked with Franklin, Edison, Bell, Marconi, Babbage, and Ford. Well, maybe they wouldn't be to surprised . . . .this was the SGC.

Even so don't want them figuring it out, he decided as he tried to decide where to put the bandage this week. Maybe it was time to pull out the sling again?

Word Count 159 - Stargate/Highlander

* * *

Posted: 07/31/2004  
Edited: 01/06/2006 


	2. MacGyver: The Stand In

**Unmasking Sgt. Siler**  
_A Multi-Fandom / Stargate Crossover_  
by Teri

* * *

Summary: What is the true story behind our favorite fix-it man, Sgt. Sly Siler? (Multiple Crossovers). Can we sort fact from fiction? Crossgate – Things that Never Happened Challenge 

Disclaimer: Not associated with the owners or creators of any shows mentioned. No harm is intended to the copyright holders. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

* * *

****

**_The Stand In . . ._**

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to join the Air Force," MacGyver looked at the Phoenix operative seriously. "I'll take care of getting you in and assigned where you are needed.

"Mac? Why?"

"You see I have been undercover in the Air Force. The guy I am pretending to be is't suppose to be that smart, which works because when people underestimate you it gives you an advantage. Sly, this next mission is special. There will be times where I WILL need to use my skills and I want you to act as sort of a beard. I fix things, give you the credit. Plus you look enough like me that you could even stand-in for me on occasion as a distraction. I know you would be an asset and I need you."

Sly Siler, soon to be Master Sgt. Siler, groaned, "this is just temporary, right Mac."

"Sure, youbetchaya."

Word Count 154 – Stargate/MacGyver

* * *

I hope someone enjoyed these.  
Teri 

Posted: 7/31/2004  
Edited: 01/06/2006


	3. Harry Potter: Reparo

**Unmasking Sgt. Siler**  
_A Multi-Fandom / Stargate Crossover_  
by Teri

* * *

Summary: What is the true story behind our favorite fix-it man, Sgt. Sly Siler? (Multiple Crossovers). Can we sort fact from fiction? 

Disclaimer: Not associated with the owners or creators of any shows mentioned. No harm is intended to the copyright holders. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Spoilers: Season 4, "Upgrades"_**

* * *

**_

Reparo. . .

Siler was walking up the steps towards the briefing room, as he reached the top he saw Colonel O'Neill who was still wearing the armband.

"Hey Siler!" Jack said as he patted Siler on the chest. A pat that was hard enough to send Siler over the rail and down the steps.

A little while later Janet had set his broken arm and made him promise to return to the infirmary in a few hours to check his concussion. He knew from experience that he would have to spend the night in the Infirmary for observation, but for now he talked her into letting him return to his work shop.

He pulled his now broken wand out. It had been in his back pocket when he had tumbled down the steps.

"Reparo!"

The parts of the wand reconnected and appeared to be good as new. He loved that spell. It worked so well on all forms of technology with no side effect.

"If only it would be so easy for his arm," he thought to himself. Janet was easily his first choice for alien diseases, but for things like a broken arm he just missed Poppy.

* * *

Word Count 197 – Stargate/Harry Potter

* * *

I hope someone enjoyed.  
Teri

Written: 05/30/2006  
Posted: 06/28/2006


End file.
